starkidfandomcom-20200214-history
Show Stoppin Number
Show Stoppin Number is a song from The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals sung by the characters Professor Hidgens (Robert Manion), "Greg" (Jeff Blim), and "Stu" (Corey Dorris) and featuring Emma Perkins (Lauren Lopez) and Ted (Joey Richter) . It is the tenth track on the soundtrack album. Lyrics HIDGENS It's A Show stoppin' number, a real show stopper A show stoppin' number, come on Something to shock 'em, to bring them a-crawling A big-time box-office draw With the press and the glamour, we'll kill the reviews Spotlight on Mr. Ingenue So fill up your tumblr Got a show stoppin' number for you spoken Professor, please, if they find us they will kill us! HIDGENS, sung A show stoppin' number is something you die for A real catchy earworm-y tune An award-winning score that seeps in and out of your pores A ditty to make the chorus girls swo-on It'll unify humanity in a thundering chorus! No exits from this Broadway venue So splash those shiny cymbals Got a show stoppin' hymnal for you (spoken) This song's pretty good, huh? I bet you didn't know I was also a composer. In fact, while I've been preparing for the apocalypse I've also been writing my own musical... Do you mind if I give you the pitch? spoken We don't have time— spoken Fucking go for it! HIDGENS, spoken It's called: Working Boys: A New Musical. It's the story of a group of old college chums. Sure, they found success in the business world. Still, they can't help but long for the simpler times, back in that beat-up old house at the edge of campus. But those glory days, they're gone for good Or, are they? This here, is the title number! (sung) Business calls, I'm up to my ass in shit What is this business? Markets are crashing and I'm at the edge of my wits I just can't take it When all I want to do Is spend the day with Greg And Steve And Stu And Mark And Leighton And Chad (spoken) Ring, ring. The phone rings. I answer it Oh, hey Greg. I'm swamped, with business. Stocks, bonds, golden parachutes... Remember those days on the football field, Greg? Last week feels like ages ago What? Today? After work? On the football field? The old stomping ground, eh Greg? Just you.. and me... and Steve... and Stu... and Mark, and Leighton... And Chad Five o'clock. I'll see you then, Greg... I'll see you then (sung) All I want to do Is spend that day with Steve and— Five o'clock can't come soon enough Five o'clock can't come soon enough Five o'clock can't come soon enough I can't wait to get home To my boys A show stoppin' number, a real show stopper An aria to rule them all They'll throw us their money at full price admission The world will come tumblin' down Hamilton, move over Your new competition's in town spoken Hey Henry! HIDGENS, spoken Greg! Is that really you? spoken Professor, no! That's not Greg! spoken Been a long time... spoken Hey boys, wanna toss that pig-skin around? HIDGENS, spoken Stu! You haven't aged a day! Is it five o'clock already? It must be! spoken Come on, Henry. We've got some catching up to do HIDGENS, "GREG" & "STU", sung Working boys, we're up in our ass in shit What is this business? Five o'clock can't come soon enough Five o'clock can't come soon enough Five o'clock can't come soon enough I can't wait to get home To my bo-oys! Category:Songs